Discoveries
by PassageOfTime
Summary: After harry discovers that the Gryffindors' except a few were being paid to befriend him and distract him from his true house, he's in for more truths-long overdue to be revealed. One after another. His father isn't James Potter? What is wrong with his magic? Cherry on the top would be his mates' and his inheritance. What's harry to do? Surely a little revenge isn't wrong? Is it?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of this. The credit sadly goes to J.K. Rowling, I'm just going to have a little fun with her characters. ;) I'd written this in my writing binder roughly two years ago and only had the first three chapters done before I lost interest. Now I plan to finish it up. I began my first semester in college in August and I am working two jobs so the updates will be sporadic. I apologize in advance. It's a pretty standard plot that has been used many times over but I plan to throw in plenty of twists. Oh and I can't stand Ginny or Ron. Enjoy!**

Harry Finds Out

It was almost midnight and it comes as no surprise that Harry was wandering the empty corridors under the relative safety of his invisibility cloak. Suddenly, he heard his name and watched through the invisible barrier as Ron and Ginny Weasley stepped into view. They looked to be arguing,about what he had no clue; but he was sure going to find out. Harry crept closer and strained his ears to listen in.

"I don't care about any of that Ronald! Dumbledore promised me Harry. Harry's mine and we are getting married." Ginny whisper shouted.

"Then we'll kill him after you have his kid-though why you want that dick's kid when you've been fucking Dean all this time- and his money is safely in our family vaults." Ron smirked and crossed his arms over his chest as he became lost in thought; dreaming about playing for the Chudley Canons and screaming fans. Harry had gasped but luck always looked out for him and the two traitors didn't hear him.

"We just have to pretend a little while longer Gin,- us and the other Gryffindors'- and soon the plan will into place." Ron spoke maliciously.

The last words Harry paid attention to before he was completely out of hearing range came from Ron's greedy voice. Successfully crushing any hope he may have had left of Dumbledore's innocence.

"I hope Dumbledore and the order can keep their promises to us."

Harry couldn't listen anymore and raced to the only place he could find actual peace. The astronomy tower. Harry ran blindly through the corridors and was no longer heading to the astronomy tower. He fell to his knees in front of the blank wall guarding the Room of Requirement. He couldn't find the strength to rise from the ground and after a few failed attempts he finally begged the room to let him in. The door appeared and he launched himself through them. He looked around in wonder and awe. The room had transformed into a hidden oasis with running streams and fountains reflecting his pained face. Harry turned from the sight of his tear stained face and wandered around a little more.

Harry curled up before the bonfire that suddenly appeared and began to purr like a cat. He was lured into sleep;soothed by the crackling flames though even in his dreams he couldn't escape his new-found discoveries. Tears streamed from his eyes and he flinched in his sleep unable to smother the whimper that slipped out.

Hogwarts; saddened by the treatment of her chosen heir, ,gathered her magic and materialized beside the sniffling child. She covered him with a blanket she'd summoned and settled beside him. She began to hum a gentle lullaby and soon the crying boy was soothed and falling deeper into rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Its been a while since my first update and I apologize. I've been trying to juggle my jobs and college. Have patience. . I'm trying to make this slow going so it's not to predictable. Love you guys and THANK YOU very much for reading my ! I forgot to mention this in my first chapter! Harry's beginning year six. Without further ado, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! :)**

Chapter Two

Hours later, but still before the sun rose, Harry woke from his somewhat peaceful sleep. The ebony haired young man was looking around the empty room when suddenly reality washed like a tidal wave over him. Ron, Ginny, the Gryyfindors and Dumbledore's betrayal was true. He couldn't simply close his eyes and pretend that what he heard never happened.

'What was he going to do?' Harry's thoughts were running in circles around a track in his head and he had no clue what to do. 'Hermione!' He thought with a burst of hope and untangled himself from the warm cocoon of blankets. Thanking Hogwarts and feeling her welcoming magic; he left the room of requirement and stealthily returned to the common room.

The fat lady glared at him as he whispered the password but otherwise let him enter without sounding the alarm. With his footsteps almost silent, Harry crept to the end of the girls dormitory stairs. He stared up into the seemingly endless darkness begging to castle to let him ascend. He pushed all of his thoughts of 'mione and the sisterly feelings he felt into the castle.

With baited breath, harry watched as the the slide once again turned to stairs and held his breath as he began to venture up. Harry didn't breathe until he was standing outside the sixth year girls' room. He opened the door and slithered his way to 'mione's bed. Wit a wave of his hand, her curtains were closed and a silencing charm was placed around her bed. He placed his hand over her mouth and watched as she instantly woke. He watched the panic in her eyes slowly recede once it registered who was standing by her bed.

Cautiously, he removed his hand and watched her sit up.

" Harry! What in Merlin's name were you thinking? You almost scared me to death." Harry simply stared at her. She finally calmed and noticed something was off with her best friend. "Harry?"

Her voice seemed to break him from his trance and she barely caught as he crumpled to the cold stone floor. His sobs struck a chord deep inside her and she found herself weeping by his side. When their tears had slowed to a trickle she pulled back and looked into his verdant eyes and witnessed his complete meltdown.

'Whatever has happened has caused him to fully retreat into himself. Harry's always been so strong'. Mione gathered him close and waited for him to explain. Harry's voice was shaky and hesitant -as if he still couldn't believe what he heard- and mione felt anger course through her bones and had to struggle to contain her magic.

"How dare those sniveling weasels do this to you, Harry?!" She shouted not worrying about the others waking because she knew Harry would've cast a silencing charm before he told something so private. Unaware of the troubled look in her friend's face mione continued to rant. " When I get my hands on those ginger bastards they will wish they had never laid eyes on you!"

Harry watched mione shake with anger and relief flowed through his body as he realized she was genuine and had nothing to do with bumble-ass's scheme. He quickly stood and yanked her into embrace burying his face in her bushy brown hair and breathed deeply. Mione always smelled of fresh parchment and old books; to him the smell brought unimaginable comfort.

The two hugged for a while longer before they reluctantly pulled apart and looked at each other. "Harry we need to figure out who is still loyal to us." Harry stared at her for a second before he asked confusedly. "How do we do that mione?" The brown haired bookworm sighed exasperatedly and rifled through her trunk. Spare quills, extra parchment and a few old potions ingredients flew in all directions behind her curtains before she emerged again clutching a small gold coin in her hand. Harry began to understand.

He stayed silent as mione began to chant a complicated spell and watched as the coin glowed a vibrant purple before returning to normal. Harry watched as she pulled on a sweater and slippers. "Come on, Harry." Mione grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the girls dorms, down the stairs, and out of Gryffindor tower. They walked quickly through the silent and dark corridors and arrived at the blank wall that held guard to the Room of Requirement and waited while the door appeared. They entered the empty room and the door closed behind them.

Harry looked at mione and spoke almost silently. " Now what do we do?" Mione sighed and thought of a comfy sofa and one appeared behind her; sitting down as the room morphed into a proper sitting room. Harry cuddled into her side and closed his eyes welcoming the instant drowsiness that settled over him. Mione held him close and whispered softly as her friend's breathing deepened and he succumbed to Morpheus's lure.

"Now we wait,Angel-love."

****************Line Break**************

Harry was slowly woken from his nap by shouting voices. He sleepily rubbed his eyes and looked around the suddenly crowded space. He whimpered and tried to disappear into the sofa. Almost instantly the yelling ceased. He heard shuffling before he felt fingers carding through his hair and a strange cooing reached his ears. Harry quickly calmed and uncurled from his protective huddle and looked at the people scattered around the room.

He wasn't shocked to see Luna or Neville, or the weasley twins, Fred and George. He was surprised by the presence of the two eldest weasely brothers and Malfoy. He stared at Mal- _Draco_ and abruptly the tears escaped again. Without consciously ordering his body to move, harry found himself in the blond's arms seeking his comfort. He heard that strange cooing again and realized it was coming from Draco, he pulled away attempting to break Draco's hold. The blond's arms tightened and harry sighed and cuddled deeper into his arms. Don't get him wrong he was internally freaking out but Draco was comfortable. Besides he didn't feel like fighting with the stubborn blond.

Draco on the other hand knew exactly what was going on though he decided to wait until harry's birthday in little less than a week to say anything. The contemplative silence seemed to register in harry's mind because he turned and looked around the room at the few people who stilled cared for him.

"Mione filled you all in?" Harry's voice was a soft rasp as he continued after the others nodded. "If you all are still standing here, that means you passed whatever test mione put you through." Again they all nodded excluding mione who looked extremely pleased with herself. harry puffed a quick breath and said in a considerably stronger voice, "Good. Now let the revenge planning commence."

He ignored their shocked looks and looked at Draco who suddenly shifted under his unwavering emerald gaze. "Mal- _Draco._ " Draco inwardly started at hearing his name fall from his ex- rival's lips but outwardly he merely arched one blonde eyebrow. " Thank you for being here. I don't know why but I _do_ know that you will become very important to me in the near future."

Everyone was silent and watched the two ex rivals interact. Draco nodded and smiled. Not a smirk or sneer but a full on real smile. Harry felt happiness float through him and he unknowingly purred. Draco chuckled ignoring the expressions of those surrounding and leaned down to harry's ear. "You can always count on me, harry."

Harry blushed slightly in giddiness and nodded before turning to the other occupants in the room.

" Now back to the revenge. They hurt me and i refuse to be a weakling and let them anymore. I AM going to do this. They deserve it. They should never have messed with the Potter family. Bill, Charlie, it will be Ron and Ginny that feel my wrath. If you have any affection for them and can't do this; don't feel obligated to partake in whatever plans we may come up with. I understand you don't know me as well as Gred and Forge so I will not be offended if you choose not to be involved."

The two oldest weasley brothers looked at each other seemingly having a private conversation before Charlie nodded. Bill turned to Harry and replied with conviction in his tone.

"No Harry, you are right we may not know you as well as Fred and George but we know you well enough that you wouldn't make something like this up. We consider you and Hermione family more than Ron and Ginny especially after what you did for the twins and their shop. Whatever you require of us we will happily offer our services to you. " Harry flew from Draco's lap and into the brothers' open arms. He squeezed them tightly around the waist and lost his breath as they squeezed him in return.

Luna spoke up from her thoughtful silence and walked over to harry. She threw an arm around harry's waist and and across Bill's back joining in their impromptu group hug. " The Nargles are excited to create some due mischief Harry ." Harry knew he'd gained her acceptance and smiled affectionately at her.

Freed and George were next and threw their long arms over the growing and answered his unspoken plea.

" Of course we - "

"Will protect you! You're "

"Our little brother "

"Harrykins."

He looked at the two students left and gave them time to make their decision. Neville simply nodded before joining the group. Harry held out a hand to Mione and she smiled before grabbing it and letting him pull her close to him.

" I will always be by your side Angel-love. You are my brother. " She leaned over and planted a sisterly kiss on his cheek. Harry grinned widely and held her tighter to him. Suddenly someone snorted loudly from the side and harry turned seeing Draco not having moved from his perch on the sofa.

"Now that we are done with this confessional, can we get on with the planning already? I'm not growing any younger here. " He demanded mock snootily. Harry laughed and returned to Draco who held his arms out to him. Harry got his mirth under control and became serious. He began to tell him what he's come up with in between his naps. His new-found family were shocked but impressed with how thought and full proof everything was.

"...So?" Harry questioned slightly out of breath. Mione spoke and she was fairly beaming! " Harry that is bloody brilliant!" Everyone agreed with her and watched the almost identical evil looks come over the two's faces. Charlie and Bill shuddered and vowed never to piss either one off. After a few minutes getting every minute detail down, everyone stood headed back to their dorms except the weaselys' who headed to the fireplace to use the floo. Before the room was empty, Harry called out one last thing.

"Be prepared. It's all happening in two days." After getting affirmative grins, he said one last thing. " Goodnight!"

On his way out of the hidden room Draco muttered something along the lines of,

" Merlin, I'm never crossing him. I'll be sure to warn-" He abruptly cut himself of before someone overheard him. There may appear to have been no one in the corridors with him but he was a Slytherin. Slytherins' were always cautious. If he had paid more attention to his surroundings he would have noticed a certain flame haired dragon tamer gazing longingly after.

 **OK. I hoped y'all liked this chapter! :) Read & Review! Constructive criticism is always appreciative. Again i'm so sorry it took so Long. :( I promise to have the third chapter up before the twenty first of this month. (October) Being as this is my first story, I'm kinda new on how to update. ;) Love you all, Lexee 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lovelies! I'm back! Did y'all miss me? It was longer than I estimated and for that I is chapter three. 3**

 **Harry's Revenge**

The day had finally arrived! Harry was nearly twitching with anticipation as he walked down the corridors to the Great Hall for breakfast. The night before he hardly got more than a few hours sleep. He looked at mione who was walking next to him and grinned mischievously. Mione looked at him and shook her head helplessly. She felt a little twinge in her heart when she saw the utter happiness on his face; after the big reveal three days ago it felt good to see a smile on harry's face.

The two entered the great hall and enacted the first part of their plan. Instead of walking over to their house's boisterous table the duo calmly walked over to the Slytherin table where Draco was already seated enjoying his breakfast. Harry and Hermione took the empty seats next to the blond and began to pile their plates.

"Harry?!"Two voices hollered and the Great Hall went silent to watch the ensuing drama play out. The boy in question raised his head and looked at the furious ginger siblings innocently fighting back a smirk.

"Ronald? Genevra?" Ron's ears turned red clashing with his garish hair and he sputtered. Someone in the watching crowd snickered but quickly quieted when Ginny turned. Her glare searched the surrounding students but no one moved a muscle not wanting to gain first hand experience of her bat-boogey hex. The two turned back to the Slytherin table and glared at Harry.

" Harry, what the bloody hell are you doing at the Snake's table?" Ronald growled lowly but it was still heard by the entire hall's occupants. Eyes turned to their savior and all were asking the same question.

" Because the _snakes'_ are my real friends. " Harry replied simply and watched with mischievous glee when the sibling pair spluttered. The upcoming argument was postponed as a loud screech echoed through the Hall. All eyes tracked the flying avian with it's vibrant feathers as it landed gracefully on the Headmaster's podium dropping the red envelope. The Howler in Fawkes mouth awoke and the furious voices of Bill and Charlie assaulted everyone's ears.

"Traitors! Vile despicable weasels!" Harry stared straight at the two weasley siblings and ignored the shuffling students.

" Is this how you treat someone who saved your miserable ungrateful lives?! Harry has given everything for our world and our family and this is his thanks ; greed and manipulation ?! What is role in this war? That was a rhetorical question Ronald!-" Ron who had opened his mouth to answer snapped his jaw shut.

He is not your shield for you to hide behind watching as he takes every curse meant for each of you! You disgust me! You two, Dumbledore and the rest of you cowardly lions are shameful impostors unworthy of the Gryffindor crest!"

"Ronald. Genevera. We are ashamed to call you family and from this moment on you are no longer considered our Brother or sister."

" I William Weasley and I Charles Weasley, do here and now reject the bond of siblings and cast away Ronald Billius Weasley and Genervra Molly Weasley. As they have cast away humility ,compassion, and friendship in exchange for greed, fear, and deception; so shall we cast them aside."

There was a pause as if the two needed to gather strength before completing their vow. Harry stared in shock along with everyone else. He had no clue what the eldest two weasely brothers were planning to do. They had kept to themselves since the meeting a few nights ago; not really contributing to the plan though neither were they negating it. Harry's eyes started to water. He was finally beginning to see that he was apart of a family. He was loved.

Bill's voice came through strong and unyielding. "So shall it be."

Charlie's deep voice was equally stern and serious as he echoed. " So shall it be." A flash of blue and silver magic washed through the hall and the eldest weasley brothers quieted.

It became so silent you could hear the shutter of Colin Creevey's camera as it captured the dumbfounded expressions on the twos faces. Harry stifled a giggle and leaned into mione's side and waited for the rest of the show. The Howler still hovered in the air and the last voice to ring through the hall hardly surprised anyone. Hermione granger's voice was soft but firm as she began to berate the glaring headmaster.

"Albus Percival Wulfiric Brian Dumbledore! You absolutely disgust me. You who was tasked with keeping all students safe from any harm ; and even in that you have failed twice. You constantly placed Harry in situations with barely enough information to survive. We wouldn't be fighting this war if you would keep your meddlesome hands and manipulations to yourself. The coming days are going to be hell for you and I can't wait to watch you hang yourselves."

Harry now sniffled and cuddled closer into mione's side. He was tired and the excitement was quickly catching up with him. Movement from his right caught his attention and he looked up in time to see Ginny raising her wand and aiming at him. Hatred clouded her eyes and she opened her mouth intent on casting an unforgivable." Cru-." Instead of flinching, Harry began to chuckle humorlessly.

Ginny let out a gasping scream as her curse rebounded back to her. Mione let out a small giggle and Draco smirked. Ron who tried come to the rescue of his sister started to scream shrilly. He was surrounded by all types of spiders. Ranging from non poisonous to venomous and the spiders were in many different sizes and colors. Ron continued to holler and tried to swat at the spiders resulting in him being bitten repeatedly. His face swelled and all watched as he went from pale to a sickly green hue. Ron whined pitifully and whimpered as tried desperately to escape the spiders. NO one saw what could be harming him and figured he must've cracked. The Gryffindors' watched in horror as two of their own were urgently rushed to the hospital and were suddenly apprehensive of their own fates.

Harry laughed quietly and stood from his seat and spoke but the voice wasn't his. It was ancient and powerful.

" As for the house of Gryffindor, I Hogwarts, declare you undeserving of the crest you wear upon your chests so proudly." The proud rearing lion of Gryffindor disappeared from the cowering students and a few students shrieked as Hogwarts's magic raked over them.

" From this day on you are to be called the house of Vermin, for your action against my heir are truly atrocious and you are to carry the crest of a sniveling rat. For that is the character your actions I have declared, it shall be done." The Vermin crest was placed on every traitorous student. Gone were the obnoxious gold and red banner and tablecloth and in their place laid dull brown and grey replacements baring a sniveling rat.

Slytherin began to laugh raucously at the misfortune of their long time rivals even if it did come at the hands of Harry Potter.

As he came back to himself Harry felt a wash of warm loving magic caress his face and he smiled. With nothing left to say and one last glance around the still silent hall, Harry left. Hermione and Draco along with the rest of Harry's band of protectors stood and walked out quickly catching up with the shivering boy. Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and squeezed him close. She understood that he wasn't ready to talk about it yet so she came up with the idea of distracting him.

" Harry, let's go to Honeydukes' and get some chocolate frogs." Her voice was a near whisper but Harry heard and nodded. With a pout and wide eyes,Harry asked " Then we can go get butterbeer?"

Hermione scowled and shot a quick hex at a smirking Draco and grinned smugly at his yelp of pain. She looked back at Harry and sighed. She really couldn't deny him anything with that pout on his face. She nodded and smiled when he threw his hands in the air.

" Hogsmede here we come!" Harry yelled happily. Gred and Forge shook their heads and tapped on Harry's nose.

" Our little Harryikins."

" Is so adorable!"

With heartfelt agreement by the others, much to Harry's chagrin, the group walked the trail to the town outside Hogwarts and enjoyed the rest of their day blissfully unaware of the malicious plans now being set into motion. Nor did they notice the two shadows they had acquired when they left the hall.

Severus and Lucius followed the petite boy and his friends all the way to the small wizarding town and watched over them so that no harm came to made sure to keep their distance so that they remained undiscovered. Severus smiled as he watched Harry shove Draco into a pile of leaves and heard the blond's mock angry reply. He sighed and turned to his mate. " Will Harry ever forgive us Luc?" Lucius sighed and gathered his mate close and whispered quietly. " We but only hope, my Sev.."

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN ! Thank you for reading and again I'm sorry for the late late update and how short it is. :( Please Read & Review. Goodnight lovelies!**


	4. Author's UPDATE

**Hi,**

 **Everyone that has taken the time to read my story, thank you and don't give up on me. Multiple things are happening at the moment for me and I find I have Writer's Block badly. I'm Stuck and it's only been three chapters! HAHA anyway I hope to have a new chapter up very soon. If y'all have any ideas don't be shy about letting me know. In fact y'alls opinions would be very much appreciated.**

 **Again sorry about this not being an update!**


End file.
